


Pack

by Gage



Series: Before You Know it [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Crack Week (9-1-1 TV), Background Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pets, non human POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: The leader of the strange pack makes a disapproval noise.
Series: Before You Know it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> toughpaperround Thanks again for being my beta. For the continued encouragement from the awesome peeps in the writers cafe.

* * *

Her name is Bexx. That’s what her new human calls her when she comes to his aid. He gives her good ear scritches and a tummy rub that isn’t too rough. She likes him well enough to follow him out of the place she’s been sleeping in for days on end. He asks her if she wants to go home? She doesn’t understand much but she does get a treat for sitting in the big car.

Her human comes with a strange pack. Each one makes a different noise when they see her walk in just behind her new human.

The leader of the strange pack makes a disapproval noise. It makes her human’s happiness waver. Bexx did not like that at all. She sits right near her human, placing her head on his lap. The human who carries her new human’s scent sits close by, offering some support. He sneaks her a treat. Bexx likes him. A lot.

  
The one her human calls Hen seems supportive. She points out something called training. Bexx isn’t sure what that is but it makes her human stir with much interest. This could be a good thing; she isn’t sure yet.

  
The one called Chimney says something that makes them all laugh. Bexx isn’t sure and she doesn’t understand but she growls, because whatever he said makes her human obviously uncomfortable. Bexx steps back when she gets a good scratch behind her ears. It makes that good feeling come back. Yes. She likes this one. Eddie, she thinks he is called. She hopes he will vouch for her.

In the end it doesn’t really matter, her new human… no wait… her Buck. Yeah. her Buck and his mate Eddie take her to a clean place. A new human checks her over while her Buck’s mate gives her lots of scratches and hugs.

  
She did not like the new human… Dr. Steve.


End file.
